


Girl//John Lennon

by kalenquan



Category: George Harrison - Fandom, John Lennon - Fandom, Paul McCartney - Fandom, The Beatles, ringo starr - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-31
Updated: 2018-08-01
Packaged: 2019-06-19 04:58:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15502818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kalenquan/pseuds/kalenquan
Summary: This is the first time I'm writing a serious fanfic. Most of the times I goof around when writing, but I'm challenging myself to become more serious with my writings. As always, please leave some suggestions, whether it's about the plot, if I should do more research, correct me if I'm wrong, and tell me if you enjoy this or not. Carry on with the story and have an amazing day <3





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first time I'm writing a serious fanfic. Most of the times I goof around when writing, but I'm challenging myself to become more serious with my writings. As always, please leave some suggestions, whether it's about the plot, if I should do more research, correct me if I'm wrong, and tell me if you enjoy this or not. Carry on with the story and have an amazing day <3

~

"Catherine Jones."  
she wakes up from her daydream as she realizes she's being called upon by her Literature teacher. She faced the front of the class as she looked at the board that appeared to be blank, not being able to understand what was happening. She looked to her right, hoping her classmates would give her a guiding hand, but they all looked and shrugged their shoulders in confusion because they didn't have a clue on what was going on either. Catherine cleared her throat.

"Yes?"  
She questioned with a raise of her eyebrow, as she turned her attention to her teacher. Her teacher gestured for Catherine to come to her desk with a wave of her hand, and Catherine, as always, obeyed. Catherine stood up from her chair, uneasy as to what the teacher was going to say. Catherine always had a good girl reputation. She had good grades, join many clubs, was well known by many people at her school, and often volunteered. Though she may not always be a good girl at home, she always wanted to appear as a good, respectful, kind gal in many others eyes. Catherine gulped when she walked to her teacher's desk, breathing deeply before arriving.

"You're moving"  
Her teacher said in a monotone voice as she placed down her glasses and looked up at the poor, confused girl. Catherine was taken back by her teacher's words. Moving? She couldn't be moving- she can't. Her mum hasn't mentioned moving not even once, so why all of the sudden is she moving?

"Excuse me?"

"I said you were moving, grab your things and head to the office, your mums waiting for you" She had thought her teacher had called on the wrong person but she didn't question it further as it would have been disrespectful. Catherine walked back to her seat and grabbed all her things. Before she had back up everything she was stopped by her friend Leslie, as she got a hold of Catherine's wrist.

"Moving? Why haven't you mentioned this?" Leslie had a look in her eyes as if she had been betrayed. Her beautiful light blue eyes had lost all the color in them as they turned into a glossy, dull, grey color. Catherine felt sadness take over her as she saw her best friends heartbreak before her eyes.

"Leslie, I swear, I have no idea what's going on. Mum didn't tell me anything!" Catherine whispered quietly as she tried calming her lonely, yet lovely, friend down. Leslie was such a kind-hearted sweetheart, though she relied on Catherine most of the time for her extrovert personality, she has done many things for Catherine in return. Leslie taught Catherine how to play the guitar so Catherine could sing to her dad while he was in the hospital. Leslie always had Catherine's back just like Catherine had hers. Leslie has been there since day one, and after the passing of Catherine's father, it brought them closer and helped them become better friends then they were before. Leslie believed her friend and calmed herself down, knowing Catherine would never lie to her.

"I'm going to go see what this whole mess is about. I'll call you when I get home, I'm sure this is a big misunderstanding" Catherine said before she hugged her beloved friend, said her goodbyes to her classmates. Little did she know that that would be the last time in that class. Everyone waved goodbye as they knew Catherine would be dearly missed. She made her way out of the class and walked the silent halls as she found her way to the office to see her mum waiting. She walked in confused, not knowing a single thing.

"Mum, I need an explanation-" She was cut off as her mum thanked the office ladies and practically pushed her out the doors of the school. She saw their car parked in front of the school and made her way to the passenger side but it had been taken by a middle-aged man. She stopped to look at the man from outside the window and slowly made her way to the back seat. She was then greeted by her little brother, Oliver.

"Hi, Oli!" Catherine said cheerfully as she messed with her hair. Catherine loved her little brother so much, he was three years old and had been the cutest little things her eyes have ever laid upon. She loved Oliver so much, mainly because she raised him and felt a strong connection with him.

"Hey Cath" He replied as he continued playing with his toy car. Mum entered the car as she took a deep breath in and faced us. The man followed along.

"I'm sorry for not telling you this but we thought it would have been better to do everything at once in one day and get it over with" Catherine's mum had been smiling so wide she thought she would break her face. Catherine was still confused as to what the hell had been going on. We? What does she mean? Are we actually moving? so many thoughts had been running around but they soon stopped as soon as Catherine opened her mouth.

"What?" she looked at her mum and the stranger as they both smiled at them.

"David and I are getting married! and we're moving to Liverpool!!" Catherine's heart fell out of her ass. Who the hell was David? Liverpool? What? She felt as if she was about to throw up, and that she did.

 

*

 

"Mum, I'm happy for you and all but why didn't you tell me anything sooner? Do you realize how much stress you just put me under? Tests are coming up, I have a job here, You're getting married to a guy we just barely met, and we're moving?? so many questions are running through my head right now, I might even go mad" Catherine tried to not raise her voice but failed, as she nearly screamed towards the end. She didn't even know what type of emotions she was feeling, let alone know how to deal with them, but she knew for sure that she didn't like them. She had felt lied to and betrayed- how could her own mother drop everything on her like it was nothing?

"Now, I know its a lot to take in, I understand, but this is good- everything is good. Catherine our lives are going to be changing for good now- we'll start a new and better life in Liverpool. You'll love it over there, not to mention they have a good education system ad very lovely people." Her mum tried making her daughter feel better but she was actually making her feel worse.

"Mum, I'm a leader of 4 clubs, I'm attending college next year, I just got a promotion, we've lived here for such a long time- why even bother to move?" Catherine couldn't express how upset she had been feeling. All of her life she grew up in Blackpool, she has memories, good memories that she doesn't want to be forgotten. Everything in this town had sentimental value to her, mainly because it reminded her of her father. Catherine's dad passed away three months before Oliver was born, he had died of cancer and that broke the entire family. Sarah (Catherine's mum) didn't know how to cope with the pain, giving birth to your second child without the father, really broke her. It actually made her depressed- she had to see at least four therapists to try and help her, and they did, but it's still hard for Sarah to continue raising the love of her life's kids.

"Catherine. Doll, just trust me on this- you're gonna love Liverpool as much as I and David do" the woman cried aloud, hoping her child would forgive her and accept what was being handed to her. Although Catherine didn't like the idea, she still agreed and forgave her mother. Catherine's mum opened her arms as she gestured for Catherine to hug her. Catherine couldn't stay mad forever and gave in to give her mother a hug. She tried holding back tears, remembering her dad and how she missed him, but as he would say, "Life's a drag, but you have to continue to seize your moment, doll" and that she did.


	2. talking to the moon

It had been a week since Catherine and her family moved to Liverpool. So far she didn't feel comfortable, especially with her mums' new boyfriend but she knew it would take time until it all came together. Catherine brought out of her thoughts as she caught a bright light from the corner of her eye. She looked out her window as she saw the stars shine so brightly, as well with the moon. Catherine told herself that the moon shined brighter than the sun. The view was so gorgeous she just had to write about it. She pulled out her journal from under her pillow and began to write. Poetry was one of Catherine's favorite hobbies, along with many others, but poetry was more than just writing cheesy rhyme schemes. All her poetry's were letters to her dad. She couldn't go a day without thinking about her father- somedays she didn't leave her room because she wants to disconnect from everybody and just be with her dad. 

//a silent howl passes by,  
as I stare at the pale moonlight,  
no one could ruin this beautiful moment,  
no one could ruin this sweet enjoyment.

please bring me back my love,  
I really hope you're listening from above,  
this view is the greatest gift to ever land,  
life is changing as easily as a wave of a hand.

I love you dad//

She had tears streaming down her face whilst she wrote this. To many people, this wouldn't be anything deep, but this meant everything to her. She began to cry more- nearly bawling but she was interrupted. She quickly wiped the tears from her face and she calmed herself down. Her mother was knocking at her door and Catherine knew this because she and her mother have a secret knock. Catherine rushed as she shoved her journal under her pillow again, not wanting anyone to find it. She then cleared her throat to get rid of the hard lump in her and allowed her mother to enter her room. The room was dark and the only source of light they had was the beautiful glowing moon that Catherine oh so loved. Sarah walked to her daughter's bed and sat on the edge, as she did Catherine begins to sit up straight.

"I know life's been tricky lately, so I decided to give you this" Her mother whispers gently as she pulls out a small blue velvet box from her pocket and placed it on her daughter's lap- feeling impatient and wanting to see her daughters reaction as soon as possible.

"You asking to marry me?" Catherine joked, trying to lighten the mood. They bother chuckled. Catherine looked down at the box as she felt her fingertips touch the softness of it, she hesitates no longer and opens it up. She was taken back- lost for words. It was a silver necklace that had a beautiful diamond in the middle. She recognized the necklace from plenty of photo albums. It was the necklace her mother wore at her wedding. Catherine felt so overwhelmed, she hadn't even noticed she was crying again. She looked up at her mum and saw she had begun to shed a tear as well. Whenever Catherine was younger she would look through pictures of her mum and dads wedding. They only took 4 pictures but Catherine admired them every time she saw them, and for her, they would never get old. Catherine knew how in love her parents were. The whole town knew they were in love, a love like that was so rare and Catherine always fantasized in finding a lover who will show her the same amount of respect, appreciation, and affection like her dad did to her mom.

"well come on then... put it on" Her mum chuckled as she wiped away the tears with the palm of her hand and helped her daughter with her new necklace. Catherine picked up her hair so her mother could put on the necklace properly. Her mother leaned back as soon as she had gotten it on her daughter and smiled at the view.

"Your father would have loved this" She smiles warmly, yet again, as she stands up and guides her daughter to a mirror. She wanted her daughter to love herself, and she had hoped that with this necklace on she would start to appreciate herself more. Catherine loved the way the necklace looked on her, how it blinged, how it brought out the color of her pale skin and collarbone, and most of all, how it had sentimental value to everyone in the family. She looked as happy as the day her mother got married. A wave of emotions and hoy hit her as she spun around on the heel of her foot and hugged her mum.

"thank you, mum, this means so much" They both held each other and Catherine could feel her mother's tears fall upon her shoulder. Neither of them wanted to forget this moment.

"Now get some rest because tomorrow we're heading out to meet new people," Her mother said as she kissed her daughter's forehead, took one good look at her again, and wished her daughter a good night.

Catherines POV  
"I don't like fish and chips!" Oliver complained, crossing his arms and pouting as he slumped on his chair. Mum and David had taken us out to eat at this small restaurant a few blocks away from our place. So far I enjoyed Liverpool, it's nice and cozy, very enjoyable and seems like the type of place where you can always find something new every day, or perhaps that's just because I'm new here. That doesn't mean I'll like the people here, especially at school. David hasn't really talked much, I want to get to know him better but he just won't open his mouth, which is a bummer but eventually, he'll open to us. He's a strange lad, but if he makes mum happy then I'm happy.

"come on eat ye' chips doll," mum said as she pinched Oli's cheeks. Oli gave in and ate his chips but not his fish, which David took since he was still hungry. I had finished my food and asked mum if I could choose a song from the jukebox, which she replied with a yes. I get up and dust my white pants before I walk over to it. As I was about to pick a song, a rude lad cuts in front of me- ignoring my presence.

"excuse me, I was here first" I said politely, hoping he didn't see me instead of ignoring me.

"sorry love, we don't want to listen to yer' shit jazz" he said, still facing the jukebox.

"shouldn't judge people, I guess," I said as I shoved him to the side and picked a song on the juke. I picked out 'That'll Be The Day' by the one and only Buddy Holly. The boy who I shoved looked at me, impressed by what I had chosen. He smirked and eyed me down whenever I began to move my hips. He walks up close and goes on to say 

"Sorry about that, if I had known you were an angel, I would have let you pick out any song you would have wanted," he said cheekily. I blush at the compliment. Angel? Many I got to be one killer looking baby. Not just that but he was one gooding looking boy. He had gorgeous brown locks, as his hair was styled like Elvis, sideburns that made him look so manly, lovely brown eyes that were so forgiving yet told a very interesting story, an odd nose that fits him well, and soft pink lips. Overall he looked like a dream, but I knew he was trouble- he was your good ole' classic, Teddy Boy.

"Ya' a rock n' roll gal?" He asked as he stands beside me, trying to place a hand on me without me noticing- but I had already known all these mind games. I slide to the left and continue to dance as I try getting away from him, but he was a tough one. He was like a hot, old, chewed piece of gum that's been sitting on the concrete for decades now. But I, of course, knew how to play this game as well. Don't get me started on men, I've been with all different kinds of guys- I know their games, and I'm basically hard to crack open. Back in Blackpool many of my classmates would want to get with me and I told them to prove it. I gave them at least a week to show me if they're worth my attention for a short period of time and none of them could keep me intrigued. They'd give me flowers, take me on dates, walk me home, whatever it took to make me believe they were gentlemen worth my love- but none of them-NONE- understood what I seek in a relationship.

"I could be more than just that" I teased as I bit my lip, eyeing him.

"Yeah? like what?"

"Shit jazz gal" We both laugh. Afterward, he pulls out a cigarette from the pocket of his jacket. He asked the person behind them for a lighter, which they responded by lighting it for him. He then takes a short puff after that, but then the owner of the restaurant stops him.

"Sorry sir, no smoking," The big man said as he pointed to a sign near the entrance. The lad chuckled a little before he continued to take a big hit from the ciggy and made his way out, but before he did he turned on the heels of his feet to face me, giving me the most devilish smirk that screamed cocky and said,

"well are ya' comin' or not?" and with that, I kiss my mum and Oli a goodbye, grab my jacket, and walk out that door with the fellow guy I had just met. Oh Catherine, the things you'll get yourself into after this ride.


End file.
